


Uncalled for Turbulence

by fidelisinfinitum



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Airplanes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelisinfinitum/pseuds/fidelisinfinitum
Summary: Olivia's plane was delayed, leaving Alex home alone for longer then either of them expected.





	Uncalled for Turbulence

They say that it's not about the destination, it's about the journey. But Olivia just couldn't believe that when she was jammed in between a sleeping (snoring) man and a hyperactive small child, whose mother was asleep, similarly to the man on her left. The flight had already been delayed two hours, and Olivia just wanted to get home and sleep. 

She'd been up for too long (she didn't know the exact amount) and was too tired for this. But she was too jittery to sleep on the plane. She had this feeling, irrational, she knew, that at anytime, something could go wrong and they'd crash, killing them all instantly. (Or, with her luck, slowly and painfully).

Some might call it paranoia, but Olivia called it years of working a job where she'd seen people on the worst days of their lives, and a lot of watching the news. 

Looking out the window, her view of the city lights was obscured by a persistent, thick rain. Perfect conditions to be in an enclosed metal tube hurtling through the sky above a major metropolis. 

She leaned back her head, seeing the seatbelt sign go on and prepared for landing. 

**

Landing seemed to be the least of Olivia's worries when she arrived at the airport. Of course, because a delay wasn't the worst thing an airline could give its customers, the baggage check was being held up by two idiots with the same suitcase. 

So, instead of taking a taxi home at nine, like planned, she got a taxi home at one, and almost fell asleep in the backseat. The only thing that kept her awake was years on a job with long hours and anticipation of Alex's reaction to her late arrival. She had court in the morning, and though Olivia had the next day (today, technically) off, she'd wanted to get home at a normal time so she could say goodnight to Alex. 

She would (should) have gone to bed, and Olivia would feel too guilty to wake her, when she hadn't even called to say she'd be late. God, she hadn't even called. 

She was the worst girlfriend ever, who forgot to call when they would be hours late? She'd had two hours of delay to call or text or something. But she hadn't. 

Alex wouldn't be happy. 

With that thought in mind, Olivia resigned herself to watching the streets go by, almost empty for once, both because of the late hour and the driving rain. 

**

Olivia shoved the key into the lock, pushing the door open roughly. In contrast, her tread was light, avoiding the creaky floorboards, as to not wake the sleeping blonde in the bedroom. 

She put her luggage down by the door and slipped her coat and shoes off, not caring if they ended up in the right place. Olivia didn't even glance at the clock, the neon glow of the numbers would be a reminder of her failure to pay Alex the common courtesy of a late call. 

She slipped into the bedroom, her socked feet sliding slightly on the wood floor. Soft moon- and street- light streamed in from their window, illuminating Alex's face, which still had her glasses perched on her nose. She had a pile of files stuffed with legal papers on her lap, and Olivia was struck by how domestic and familiar this sight was. 

She smiled, thinking it really was worth the journey to come home to this. 

Slowly, she slid the files off of the sleeping blondes lap, and plucked the glasses from her nose. Sadly, the thing that finally woke her was Olivia sitting on the bed. 

"Finally home?" Alex asked quietly, not breaking the spell that put delicacy in the room, the spell that used moonlight to illuminate the scene when a lamp would've done. 

"Yes," Olivia responded, just as quietly. Just as reverently. 

"Why're you home so late?" The blonde asked, pulling her fully onto the bed. Olivia went willingly, tired and in love as she was, she was as moldable as clay. 

"Plane got delayed," the brunette said, waiting for the rebuke she was sure would come, for not calling. 

"Oh," said Alex. 

"Yeah."

"Come sleep then."

They laid down together, for the first time in days, and Olivia finally let herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, I take marvel and svu prompts there! (It's under the same name as this account)


End file.
